A video display device that displays video is divided into numerous display units. The display units each include light emitting devices arranged in a matrix on a circuit substrate. In the light emitting device, an LED chip is mounted on a bottom surface of a concavity formed in a package, and further, a sealing member that is translucent with respect to light emitted from the LED chip is used to seal the concavity.
As indicated in Patent Literature 1, a light emitting device formed in a black resin package is known. This is made with the intention of achieving a high-contrast display (refer to paragraph 0016 of Patent Literature 1).